Social networking websites exist. Generally, these websites enable users to establish relationships (e.g., friends, buddies, and/or other relationships) so that the users can stay abreast of the activities, thoughts, posts, and/or other content provided to the social network by their friends. However, the relationships recognized by conventional social networking websites tend to reflect social relationships. As such, information released on social networks tends to be distributed in a viral manner across the network without regard for the privacy of the information.
While privacy controls do exist, these privacy controls must be applied in the context of the social relationships recognized by conventional social networks. Further, the privacy controls tend to only provide control over classes of information, and not over individual pieces of information posted to the social network.